Ignored
by Angel408
Summary: This a poemstory I wrote about Kyou and how he is ignored by the family for being the Cat. Plz R&R. Complete
1. Poem

This is a poem I wrote not to long ago and I thought it was good so yeah. Just read it if you want to. blah =story /blah/ = poem  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kyou quietly sat on the roof of Shigure's house and looked at the sun that was now setting. As he sat there he thought of his life and how he was treated as the cursed Cat.  
  
/Nobody's listening to me

I'm always ignored

They're too busy complaining

About how they're so bored/  
  
Downstairs he heard Tohru and Yuki talking about the end of the school year and them graduating. They just started going out a week ago and he felt like a third wheel in the group. They're slowing forgetting he was there like not waiting for him after school leaving him to walk home by himself.  
  
/ They left me in the dust

I have to get myself up

My tears fill a river

Like water fill a cup/  
  
Kyou wiped his sleeve over his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. 'Why do they leave me behind?' he thought ' I understand they want some privacy, but do they have to completely ignore me?  
  
/ What do I have to do

For people to see me

Maybe I'm meant to be alone

Like a person lost at sea/  
  
'Am I invisible to them? Or are they just blind? Do they not see they leave me alone or do they see and do it on purpose? No, they wouldn't do it on purpose Tohru isn't like that. I'm just meant to be alone I guess. That's what it means to be the Cat.'  
  
/ Why do people hate me

Is it because I'm strange?

But I am who I am

And that's not going to change/  
  
Kyou hands were slightly shaking as he held them out in front of his face. He couldn't help who he was. It wasn't his choice to be the Cat. To not really be part of the zodiac, just somebody who pretends that he is. Is that why they hate him? Because he acts like he's part of the zodiac.  
  
/ Some people are so shallow

They hate anything new

Maybe I should leave

But that's what they want me to do/  
  
Or maybe they hate him because his true form is that disgusting monster that everybody's afraid of. 'They probably wish I would leave so they wouldn't have to look at me anymore and see that...that monster. I can't believe they would be that shallow' thought Kyou.  
/ I'm so confused

Just talk to me

I'm tired of life alone

So this is my last plea/  
  
He walked downstairs and to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he walked by Tohru and Yuki just kept talking like he wasn't even there. He sighed and walked back on the roof. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about this pain. ' Nobody loves me' He thought' My mother didn't even love me though she said she did. Why do I have to live with this pain alone? Why won't anybody listen to me? Why?  
  
/Please don't ignore me

For I'm afraid of what I might do

If you leave me alone one more day

My life...just might be through/  
  
" I just wanted somebody to love me. Somebody to understand me. I'm tired of being lied to." Kyou said quietly into the darkening sky.

" I love you," Came a quiet voice behind him. Kyou turned around to see Kagura standing

"What do you want?" Kyou said irritated. ' I hope she didn't see me cry.'

" I wanted to see how you were doing now that Yuki and Tohru are together." She was quiet for a minute before saying ", I also just wanted to say Somebody does love you and somebody does understand you, at least better than anyone else here. I'm not lying either If you ever want to talk...that person is right here to listen." With that said she walked downstairs.

Kyou sat there quietly before whispering " Thank you, Kagura, Thank you."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Yeah its finished. That was beautiful...well not really. I'd like to know what you thought so Review please. Thank you!  
Angel408/Kaze


	2. The second Poem

Well I decided to make a second chapter for this story, Don't ask why 'cause I really don't know. So here's the second chapter...I'm not sure if this is going to be the last one or not.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Kyou decided to get off the roof, but he didn't know where to go. He wasn't prepared to pass Yuki and Tohru again, but he wanted to speak with Kagura. He remember what she said to him. It rang in his head over and over again.

/Thank you for your help  
I needed to know somebody cared  
You showed me you do  
Now there's no reason to be scared/

'No,' he thought 'I don't love her, at least not in the way she wants me to, but she is a dear friend, yes that's right, a friend. She reminded me that somebody does care even if they have a very abusive way of showing it. I don't think my pain will go away right now but it will eventually. I'm on the right path.'

/I'm no longer afraid of the darkness  
I'm no longer afraid to cry  
I'm getting better now  
And I want to live, not die/

'I don't want to kill myself either. I want to live!' He ended that trail of thought when he realized he was in the hallway. He could hear Tohru and Yuki laughing downstairs. He didn't hear Kagura. 'Where could she be' He thought 'Maybe she went home.' he though sadly. Kyou's eye's widen he could remember a time where he was sad for Kagura going home, but right now he had to say thank you. He had to let her know he thought of her as a friend and not just some annoying girl.

/You don't have to worry  
I'm going to be fine  
I'm not going to leave  
I'm not even going to get close to crossing that line./

He also had to make sure she knew that he was going to be fine. That even in a small way she had helped him out. That without her, he might have done the unthinkable. 'I had to let her know' was his thought as he ran down the steps and out the door. He started to jog down the path in hope of chasing a glimpse of her short, dark brown hair or maybe her green colored dress. When he didn't see anything he started to jog faster. After a few seconds he saw something up ahead. There was Kagura walking down the path. "Kagura, Wait" He yelled surprising himself. Kagura turned around and looked at him surprise was easily spotted on her face.

/I just want to say thanks  
You told me you wanted me to stay  
I'm glad your my friend  
I'm going to be grateful every single day/

Kyou stopped in front of her. Kagura looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"Um...I just wanted to say thanks...Thank you for being concerned about me it means a lot."

"Kyou you don't have to thank me. I'm always willing to help you out. I'm your friend after all, aren't I?"

Kyou smiled ", Yes Kagura, you are a good friend."

Kyou looked down sort of uncomfortable. He didn't know what else to say. Kagura probably guessed this because she said "Do you want to take a walk with me, Kyou."

"Sure, I'd like that"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok yep thats the end of the story...I think. Oh umm...Zelda-Fan82, you can use the poem from chapter 1 if you still want to. Yep

Until later,  
Angel408


End file.
